User blog:Samurai234/M. Bison (Street Fighter) vs. Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat)
That's right you guys! The tournament is finally here! our first battle is... M.Bison: The Main Villian from Street Fighter who uses Pyscho Energy to Defeat his foes! vs.... Shao Kahn: The Main Villian from Mortal Kombat feared by all who know him! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! ATTACKS *Scissor kick: Bison performs a forward somersault with his legs outstretched, kicking the opponent up to twice. *Pyscho Crusher: M. Bison charges his right hand with psycho power, then surrounds himself with psycho energy while flying spinning towards his opponents, similar to a torpedo. *Pyscho Cannon: Bison forms a purple ball of energy using his Psycho Power then launches it at his opponent. *Pyscho Punisher: Bison jumps towards his opponent. He then proceeds on stomping on them and catching them by the head. Bison then gathers some Psycho energy in one of his hands and utters"Kneel before my Psycho Power!" and proceeds on to driving his fist straight into the opponents stomach and then blasting the Psycho energy he gathered earlier right through them. Emperor's Shield: Shao Kahn would perform an uppercut like motion that would not only throw up a force field for a split second to deflect projectiles, but could also knock an opponent off his/her feet if physically too close. Charging Spikes: Shao Kahn would shoulder ram his opponent with a streak following behind him. Light Arrow: Shao Kahn would crouch down to his knees and throw a large light arrow at his opponent. Wrath Hammer Attack: Shao Kahn would summon his Wrath Hammer, seemingly from thin air, and smash his opponent over the head with it. Next Battle will be... Sauron: The Dark Lord of Mordor who forged the one ring! vs.... The Shredder: The Armored Leader of the Foot Clan and Enemy of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! BATTLE M. Bison is walking across a temple resembling Earthrealm. Suddenly, he hears a growl. He turns and sees Shao Kahn, The emperor of darkness, starring at him. Bison yells, "Pyscho Cannon!" and releases a ball of Pyscho energy at Kahn. Kahn, however, puts up his emperor shield ad deflects the attack. He returns fire with a light arrow, which Bison barely avoids. Bison charges at Kahn, but is knocked off his feet when Kahn performs his Charging Spikes attack. He then picks Bison up and hurls him across the arena. Bison gets up and tries to punch Kahn, but Kahn's large size makes it hard for him get good blow. Kahn lands a hard punch and sends Bison flying. He runs in to finish Bison off, but Bison yells, "Pyscho Crusher!", and then charges his right hand with psycho power. He then surrounds himself with psycho energy while flying spinning towards Kan, and send the emperor flying. Bison yells "Scissor kick!" and kicks Kahn. He grabs Kahn, charges his hand with psycho energy, and Yells,"Kneel before my psycho energy!". However, Kahn Summons his wrath Hammer and smashes Bison on the head with the hammer. He then smashes Bison so hard with the Hammer, Bison goes flying, before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Kahn raises the hammer in the air and lets out a yell that echo throughout the Battlefield. Winner: Shao Kahn Expert's opinion Bison's Pyscho energy proved to be a good macth for Kahn, but Kahn's larger size, and strenght is what won this battle. Category:Blog posts